Rumbo a las estrellas
by Zalex Grajalex
Summary: Songfic de la cancion Tierra Santa... Durante la epoca de oro de los piratas la esclavitud era una de las actividades mas lucrativas...


_**Nota del autor**_: Hola Nakamadas, Primeramente les agradezco por leer esta historia (Aunque es un songfic) En segunda quiero disculparme por mi inactividad, es que estoy de vacaciones y no tengo acceso a internet . Este es mi primer songfic, trate de acoplarla con la canción lo mas que pude, espero que sea de su agrado la trama

Disclaimer: One piece sus personajes y su historia pertenecen al maestro Oda, al igual que la canción Rumbo a alas estrellas Es propiedad de Tierra Santa grupo musical de metal

_**Rumbo a las estrellas (Tierra santa) Aquí inicia la canción**_

_Narración Luffy_

Desde pequeño he sido un esclavo siempre obligado a trabajar en las condiciones mas deplorables, al igual que mis hermanos y otros esclavos estamos hartos del maltrato por parte del Barón Teach. Hemos estado planeando escaparnos de aquí y zarpar hacia el mar. Donde seremos libres para hacer lo que queramos, Pero…

_**Quisiera ser audaz navegar hacia el horizonte Surcar las olas del mar Sentir el viento en mi Dominar la tempestad Tener por rumbo a las estrellas Buscar mi sueño donde el cielo sea azul viajar sin miedo a naufragar Y una bandera solo izar **_

_**-¡LIBERTAD¡**_

_**Olvidar que el destino me engaño Que me vida se escapo Perdida entre los muros del destierro Olvidar mi tormento y mi dolor Mi lamento y mi prisión Zarpar poniendo Rumbo Rumbo a las estrellas **_

-Luffy en que piensas –La bella hija del patrón me saca de mis pensamientos

-Ya sabes, pienso en escapar —Le contesto sin ánimos y con un poco de enojo en mis palabras, a lo cual ella se entristece

-Luffy No te vayas por favor, yo te amo, hay que pensar mejor las cosas—Me dice entre lagrimas

-Nami yo te amo con toda mi vida, pero ya no puedo soportar esto, tampoco mis hermanos ni mis nakamadas, ya estamos hartos de tanto maltrato escaparemos mañana en la mañana

-Pero luffy, es peligroso podrías morir—Me ruega entre sollozos aferrada en mi pecho

-¡Lo se, pero es mejor que vivir siendo esclavo!—Le grito, ella se sorprende yo nunca le he gritado a nadie. Cabizbaja sale corriendo de la habitación, quiero ir tras ella, tras la mujer que amo pero me detengo sé que es lo mejor ella es hija de un noble y tiene toda una vida por delante ¿ Y que clase de vida le puedo dar yo, un simple esclavo que pronto se convertirá en pirata?

_**Y aunque la noche se apodere de la luz Buscare mi libertad mas allá de las estrellas**_

La amo tanto, pero es lo mejor, Además yo siempre anhele mi libertad, Siempre quise navegar por todos los mares ese ha sido mi sueño y ahora que ya soy libre y estoy en mi navío…

_**Quisiera ver la mar elevarse hacia la luna Mirar su danza escapar Poder volar ahí acercarme a su amistad **__**Bailar con ellas aunque muera Buscar mis sueño donde el cielo sea azul Viajar sin miedo a naufragar Y una bandera solo izar ¡LIBERTAD¡ Olvidar que el destino me engaño Que mi vida se escapo perdida entre los muros del destierro Olvidar mi tormento y mi dolor Mi lamento y mi prisión Zarpar poniendo rumbo a las estrellas Rumbo a las estrellas Poder volar ahí **_

-Oye capitán Baka, creo que les falta una navegante—Esa voz, la reconozco de inmediato me volteo y la miro

-¿Pero, como?—Le pregunto sorprendido

-No me digas que pensabas irte sin mi— Me reclama divertida

-Nami— No sé que decir estoy feliz por que este conmigo, pero…

-Luffy se lo que piensas y te digo algo no me importa si es peligroso yo te amo y te seguiré donde sea mi capitán…

-Pues si es así, en marcha ¡Zarpemos!

-Hacia donde capitán—Me pregunta la tripulación

-_**Rumbo a las estrellas- **_

_**Fin**_

Nota del autor: Es mi primer songfic, y en verdad me encantaría que dieran su opinión de como me quedo, si hay algo en que falle me gustaría que me lo digieran para yo mejorarlo, pero claro con critica constructiva

Asunto: El fic Sentimientos a bordo será actualizado a mas tardar la primera semana del siguiente año, la saga de one-shot hasta ahora lleva 4 y 5 con este songfic. Sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes con mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por leer y lo invito a que dejen un comentario para motivarme y seguir escribiendo ^.^

Reviews


End file.
